Aventuras de zaun
by Mikibushi
Summary: Luego del atraco en las minas, sucesos extraños cambiarán la forma de ser de los personajes de todo zaun.


Disclaimer: lo que estas apunto de leer no es oficial es producto de mi imaginación y mi amor a este juego, es la creación de C hermana de vi y jinx, más bien su historia, todo lo que leerás es basado en las historias de Jinx y Vi, junto a varias de sus frases. Ej: "¿Crees que estoy loca? Deberías ver a mi hermana!" con esta frase e deducido que su locura se debe a algo, y la logre obtener con la historia de Vi ^^ espero que les guste, gracias por pasar a ver.

PD: todos los derechos de personajes a RIOT GAMES.

Esa misma tarde en el atraco de las minas, cuando todo se derrumbaba, la vida de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo cambio.

Jinx: -Vi, ven, no tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos escapar- dijo la joven asustada por su hermanastra.

Vi: -Este no es el momento, no podemos dejar a los mineros morir- mientras intentaba mover rocas y alguna otra ruta de escape de la cueva.

En lo que Ekko se da vuelta y se desencapucha.

-Chicas ya paren de pelear y salgamos de aquí

-No sin mi hermana

-¡No dejaré que nadie muera en este lugar!

-¡No tenemos tiempo mierda! ¡DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUI! –Desesperándose cada vez más y más-

-¡VI!

A pesar de todo lo que hicieron, los pilares se derrumbaron ante ellos, Vi se quedo y todos salieron corriendo.

Jinx se destrozó, se sentó y lloró por la perdida de su hermana, en ese momento Ekko se acercó pero Jinx no le dejó acercarse porque quería estar sola, en ese momento su "dulce" hermana C, se le acercó, y se le puso al lado de una manera tierna, acariciándola y abrazándola, (todo esto aún encapuchada)

-¿Estas triste?

-Vi… Vi…-tartamudeando mientras le caían lagrimas por sus mejillas-

En lo que C se levanta y le pega una cachetada mirándola seriamente esta le dice

-Levántate, eres débil, crece de una maldita vez, siempre estás llorando.

En ese mismísimo momento, se ve la cara de C

-Pe… Perdon… no quería *sniif* *sniif* - mientras intenta detener sus lágrimas y se para-

-Buena niña, ahora

Jinx, aún destrozada se termina de levantar con lágrimas aun cayendo por sus mejillas, y su hermana mirándola con desprecio, se saca la capucha y mira al resto del grupo

-Hoy perdimos a una de los nuestros, pero, eso es a causa de que era débil, morir de esa estúpida manera, ¿¡por… querer salvar unos estúpidos mineros?! ¡ESO ES INACEPTABLE!

Tras decir eso, C se dio vuelta totalmente furiosa, salió caminando y grito a sus seguidores

-¡VAMOS, ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN NOS VEA!

Capítulo 1: "La locura de J"

(18:43) Ciudad de Zaun, "casa de las locas"

Al llegar a la asquerosa y horrible ciudad de Zaun el grupo se vio dividido. La loca teñida de pelo celeste y su hermana se fueron juntas hasta su deplorable "casa".

-C, no creo poder seguir con esta vida, no quiero seguir peleando contigo cada vez que me preocupo por alguien

-¿Quieres dejar el grupo? ¿Quién te crees que eres como para decir eso?

-¡Es mi decisión ya no soy la niña de 12 años que no sabía hacer nada de su vida!

-¡JA! Eso es lo que dices ahora, ¿sabes lo que te puede llegar a ocurrir si sales por ahí sola?

-Sí, lo sé, y sé cómo defenderme de todos los violadores, ladrones y demás.

-Yo no me refería a eso…

-Entonces ¿a que te referías?

-¿Crees que los agentes de Piltover no sabrán reconocerte? Con esos gigantescos ojos que tienes y tus largas trenzas además de los tatuajes y tu flaca apariencia esquelética ja.

-¿Quieres saber un secreto? Nada es real… mi pelo realmente es marrón, y lo que tengo en mis ojos son lentes de contacto de color rojo, además puedo soltarme las trenzas cuando yo quiera, y buscarme ropa elegante y larga como para esconderme entre la gente.

C sorprendida por la inteligencia de J se quedo sorprendida, ni una sola palabra brotó de su boca, bueno, solo por unos momentos…

-Y dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer allí? No tienes estudios en nada, y lo único que sabes hacer son armas.

-Pe… pero…

-Admítelo no engañaras a nadie.

C había hecho un golpe bajo ante la idea de su hermana, por lo que luego de esto, esta se fue corriendo.

Calles de Zaun (19:30)

J estaba llorando mientras que Ekko y su mejor amigo pasaron caminando. Cuando la vio, El joven de le acerco para saber que le estaba pasando.

-Jinx, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Aun te afecta lo que pasó con Vi? Mira, se que podría haber utiliza…

-No Ekko no es eso… *sniff*

-¿Acaso te peleaste con la jefa de nuevo?

-Si…

-Y ¿ahora que pasa?

-Seguro le dijo que era débil, eso no es verdad, tu eres fuerte, quiero decir, aún me acuerdo cuando atracaste uno de los bancos de Piltover sola.

-jaja… no es por eso… estaba pensando en dejar al grupo cuando ella…

-¿Dejar el grupo? ¿Y luego que piensas hacer?

-Espera, no querrás ir a…

-Escúchame preciosa ese lugar es peligroso para los nuestros.

-Ya lo se.

-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?

-Lo hago por que quiero salir de todo esto… empezar una vida normal, tener una familia… pagar las cuentas, y tener un esposo al cual poder abrazar y darle todo mi amor toda mi vida…

-Lo que dices es una locura, aquí puedes tener salir de aventuras cuando quieras, destruir todo a tu gusto, salir con el hombre que quieras sin que nadie te juzgue por eso, no pagar cuotas por nada.

-¿Sabes que creo yo negro? Que lo que ella quiere es juntarse con alguien

-No, no es eso… quiero una vida normal… solo eso

En lo que Jinx se acurruca e intenta dejar de llorar. Ekko mira esta actitud de la peli azul y la intenta consolar dándole un abrazo mientras que su amigo piensa en un la razón por la que ella quiera vivir en Piltover teniendo tantas relaciones en Zaun.

-¡E, canoso! ¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!

-Aléjate C, tu no eres nadie como para decirle que hacer

-Así estamos e, ¿quieres pelear?

-Chicos, creo que esto se está yendo a una zona peligrosa

En lo que Jinx se para y enfrenta a C

-Deja de meter a otros en esto, sabes que tu problema es conmigo y con lo que le hicieron a mamá.

-Cállate, eso no tiene sentido.

-Si que lo tiene, luego de que mataron a madre en ese atraco tu actitud ante Piltover fue cada vez más agresiva.

-eeee… Viejo creo que deberíamos salir de esto…

-Creo que tienes razón…

En lo que Ekko y XIV salen corriendo, Las dos hermanas empiezan a pelear entre ellas, hasta el momento en el que nuestra adorable acompañante decide finalmente realizar su plan maestro.

Ciudad de Piltover (4:58 am)

-ugh… estoy cansada… quiero dormir un rato…

-por aquí señorita, podemos ayudarla – se escuchaba en la lejanía-

-¿Qué… qué es eso?

Jinx decidió acercarse a donde provino el sonido, y se encontró con una persona que pensó nunca vería de nuevo en su vida.

-¿Vi?... esto es imposible, yo había estado en el momento en que el techo se les cayó encima… espera un segundo… esos guantes… me hacen acordar a los de los robots ayudantes…-susurraba Jinx detrás de un muro fuera de la vista de los mineros-

-Chicos por favor, no fue nada, no solo los salve a ustedes, también me salve a mi.

-Por favor se lo pedimos señora, venga a nuestro hogar, mi mujer y nuestra sobrina prepararán una rica comida les diré que tenemos una invitada.

-Si lo pones así, entonces acepto…

-Le aseguro que le gustará, mi mujer es fantástica haciendo carnes, y mi sobrina es muy inteligente, por lo que siempre sabe como hacer un buen condimento para las comidas.

-Por favor, pare, ya se me hace agua la boca. O, una duda, esa sobrina…

Jinx empezó a acercarse cada vez más y más a estos, ya que encontraba la conversación interesante, e intentaba esconderse de su hermana mayor, ya que sabía que si la veían con ella, empezarían los problemas.

-O si… una trágica historia, mi sobrina vive con nosotros porque sus padres fueron asesinados por un grupo de terroristas, pudieron agarrar a una del grupo, y descubrieron muchos de los delitos que había causado, por lo que semanas después, sucedió lo que debía suceder… Pero bueno, se lo merecía.

Tanto J como la peli rosa estaban pensando en lo mismo: la mujer a quien agarraron era su madre.

-Aquí este es nuestro hogar, pase, pase.

La inteligente sheriff de Piltover estaba poniendo la mesa cuando reconoció a una de las mentes criminales más buscadas en la tierra.

-¡TÚ! Tío Mark ¿qué pensaba cuando la trajiste a esta maldita a nuestra casa?

-Oye, tranquila gorrito, yo soy la razón por la que tu tío no murió.

En lo que Jinx estaba espiando lo que sucedía dentro por una ventanilla.

-Vi… Vi esta viva… debo contárselo a los demás.

Ciudad de Zaun (13:02) "calles de zaun"

-¿Mundooo?

-¿qué pasó?... ¿Mundo?

-Mundo ver a chica en el suelo, Mundo querer ayudarla

-O, no estoy bien… solo me quede dormida… gracias por despertarme…

Nuestra aventurera se despidió del sádico científico inútil y se dirijió a la base de su antiguo grupo.

Abrió la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, y gritó al aire:

-¡ENCONTRÉ A VI!

Todos se dieron vuelta y miraron a Jinx como si fuese un fantasma

-Espera un segundo, ¿Qué dijiste nena?

-Ayer en Piltover… estaba ahí

-¿Y tu que hacías allí?

-De todos los que están aquí, tu hermana deberías saberlo

-Vi está muerta, y no puedes negarlo

-Si, si que puedo, yo la encontré y se los puedo mostrar, por favor, créanme.

-Ya para de una vez, ella esta muerta, punto.

-No lo es…

Cuando su hermana le pega una cachetada y la deja en el suelo de lo fuerte que esta fue y la lleva hasta su cuarto para hacerla entender lo que sucedía.

-yo… la vi…

-Lo que viste fue un espíritu, una imagen creada por tu imaginación

-Entonces mi mente es lo suficientemente buena como para crear una imagen de hasta un minero que no vi en mi vida, y de la mismísima capitana sheriff intentando mandar a mi hermana mayor a la cárcel.

-Entonces eso es suficiente, demostraste que ya no la podemos salvar

-No, te lo voy a demostrar, mejor dicho te lo vamos a demostrar.

-¿Si? ¿Tu y quien más?

-Yo y… yo y carapescado, y… y… boom boom… ¿no es así compañero? Te lo probaremos… te lo probaremos…

Decía mientras agarraba su bazooka de forma de tiburón y su mini-gun rosa con orejas de conejito.

Cuando el joven de pelo alborotado entro en la sala con un ropaje algo extraño para su forma de ser...

La adolescente de ojos rojos empezó a reír como si no hubiese un mañana y su maniática hermana estaba descontrolada, furiosa buscando fotos de su hermana perdida destruidas dentro de su armario.

Así termina la historia de Jinx…


End file.
